


Ironfamily

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged tony, Insecurity, Ironfamily, M/M, lots of Tony love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: He gets the “de-aging,” or whatever they called it. The technology here is way too ahead to be anything but the future, but a spouse? A family? That can’t be true. Howard was right when he told Tony that no one would stick around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

He gets the “de-aging,” or whatever they called it. The technology here is way too ahead to be anything but the future, but a spouse? A family? That can’t be true. Howard was right when he told Tony that no one would stick around.

Tony looks around the room, and scrunches down in his chair. They keep staring at him, why are they staring? Does he have something on his face?

“Are you alright?” The blond man, Clint, asks, and Tony gives a jerky nod.

“Sure, sure. Not every day you hear that you’re actually like forty years old and have a child even though you’re only sixteen, but yeah, I’m good. I’m great.”

Clint shifts in his chair, and looks over to the redhead, Natasha, who gives a small nod. She looks at Tony, “It’s totally fine to be confused, to be shocked.”

“I’m fine,” Tony repeats, “Just tryin to figure out how I survived past twenty, and how I got into a relationship that actually lasted.”

“You’ve grown a lot,” Natasha says with a smile, “You’re a good man.”

“Sure,” Tony says, “But am I good dad? A good husband? Or…” _Am I like Howard? _is left unsaid.__

__“Why don’t you ask?” Natasha asks, standing up. She gestures for Tony to follow her, so he stands, and walks beside Clint, who gives him a reassuring smile._ _

__“Who is it, anyway?”_ _

__“A badass person,” Clint says, “Seriously. They’re pretty great, but don’t tell them I said that. I need to maintain my suave spy exterior.”_ _

__Natasha snorts, “Suave. Sure.”_ _

__“At least I don’t make dad jokes and puns until everyone wants to throw-up.”_ _

__“That’s because you aren’t clever enough,” she fires back with a grin._ _

__Clint clasps his hands to his heart, and slowly shakes his head, “You wound me beyond words, Nat.”_ _

__Natasha levels a look at Clint, which shuts him up, though he takes the time to wipe away a fake tear as he does so. Natasha turns to Tony, and says, “They’re amazing, kind, and strong. They really love you.”_ _

__“They,” Tony repeats, giving them a lopsided smile, “So, it’s a guy.”_ _

__“Never said that!” Clint points a finger at Tony, “We never said that.”_ _

__“You guys know I’m into men and women, right?” Tony asks slowly, “Or is future me keeping that secret?”_ _

__Natasha stares at him for a moment before admitting, “You’re out, we just didn’t know if…”_ _

__“It’s the eighties, when I’m from, and yeah,” Tony nods, “I know it isn’t-wasn’t, a good time for us.”_ _

__Clint and Natasha look at each other for a moment, sending silent messages Tony can’t decipher with their eyes, before Natasha looks back to Tony and says, “Yes, you’re married to a man.”_ _

__“Married?” Tony asks, eyes wide._ _

__“Yep, don’t worry, now you is super into commitment.” Clint assures him, for all the wrong reasons._ _

__“No,” Tony shakes his head, “Guys can get married now? Or just girls?”_ _

__Natasha smiles at him, sweet and warm, “The future’s pretty nice, isn’t it?”_ _

__Tony nods slowly, mind racing. “It’s awesome.”_ _

__Clint smiles too, looking back to the end of the hall, and points at the door, “Ready to meet your hubby?”_ _

__Tony nods, and follows the pair into a large room, filled with tables, couches, and people, and this is the part where Tony gets really confused. The people turn to look at him, and he stares back with wide eyes. Tony forces his hands to remain still as he surveys the room. A guy in a red suit lined with black stares at Tony, if one can stare through those huge, bug eyes cut into the mask, and squeaks, “He looks so young.”_ _

__A girl in a blue outfit with a bolt of lightning dashing down the front replies, “Course he does! He’s like sixteen.”_ _

__“Sorry I don’t know everything, Kamala.”_ _

__“Stop fighting,” Captain America calls in a weary voice, and yep, Tony’s hallucinating, since Captain America is here and alive. The star spangled man with a plan looks at him and gives a small smile. Zombies are real then._ _

__“Yeah,” he says shakily, “I’m good, actually. I don’t need to meet anyone, I’m married and have a child, I’m not dead, my curiosity is sated, it’s fine, it’s all good. So, I’ll just,” Tony gestures towards himself, “How do we fix this?”_ _

__“It’s supposed to wear off in twenty-four hours.” Natasha replies, taking Tony’s elbow to stop him from running away._ _

__“And how long has it been?”_ _

__“About two.”_ _

__“Ah. Shit. Well, you know, I uh.” Tony tries to pull his arm from Natasha, but she holds firm. “I’d like my arm back.”_ _

__“Too bad.”_ _

__“It’s my arm.”_ _

__“You pulled the same with me, Tony,” a man with the most kickass prosthetic arm calls from his seat on one of the couches. Is that… Bucky Barnes? Alright, he’s hallucinating. He better not blurt out that he had his action figure, or Cap’s, or Wonder Woman’s, though she isn’t here right now so Tony might be safe from that embarrassment._ _

__Tony falls silent, choosing not to embarrass himself in front of all these people future-him knows, and stares at Natasha’s iron grip on his elbow. She’s a robot, right? How else would her grip be so strong? It feels like DUM-E’s claw before Tony adjusted his strength._ _

__“Hey guys,” Clint claps his hands, turning to the rest of the room’s occupants, “Let’s give them some space, right? Right. Nod and go with it.”_ _

__The others have varying reactions, some nodding and leaving quietly while others groan and complain, but all of them give Tony some sort of a smile before streaming through the door. Clint follows and gives Tony a thumbs-up before leaving as well, pulling the door shut behind himself._ _

__“Let’s sit down,” Natasha commands._ _

__“No, I’m good,” Tony objects, but Natasha pulls him to the couches anyways. She sits him down, then sits next to him, and Tony frowns._ _

__She shrugs, “You’ll run off if I don’t stay near you.”_ _

__“I won’t run off.”_ _

__“Come on, papa, I’d run away from Natasha too.” a new voice says from behind Tony. He whirls around, eyes wide, and stares at the unfamiliar person. She wasn’t part of the original group that left, Tony would have spotted her._ _

__She’s tall, taller than him, with coiled hair, bright eyes that look like they’re hiding way more thoughts than one can ever think in one lifetime, and a big smile. She gives him a small wave, and says, “Hey.”_ _

__Tony stares at her for several moments before giving her a small wave back, stuttering out a, “H-Hi. Are you my…?”_ _

__“Yep,” she holds out a hand, “Riri.”_ _

__“Oh,” Tony stands, thanks whatever force in charge that Natasha lets him, moves around the couch, and takes her hand, “I’m Tony – you already know that, why am I saying that? You already know that, if I’m your… yeah.” Tony runs out of breath, and rubs the back of his neck, “Hi.”_ _

__Riri’s smile doesn’t waver, but her eyes go a little softer, and she says, “You’re a lot cuter as a kid than dad said.”_ _

__“I’m not a kid,” Tony points at her, “I’m sixteen. I’m a teenager. Huge difference.”_ _

__Natasha stands while they talk, unnoticed as she leaves the room but leaves the door open._ _

__“Yet just as defiant,” Riri nods, “I like it. How’s MIT? Must be pretty different from now.”_ _

__“You’re in MIT?”_ _

__Riri nods, and Tony purses his lips, “Smart kid. We must fight to declare an alpha. You look like you’ll win, but I’m scrappy.”_ _

__“And you’re just as weird,” Riri adds on, smile widening as she huffs out a laugh._ _

__“I told you,” a familiar voice calls, “You didn’t believe me, but I told you how weird he was.”_ _

__Tony’s heart speeds up as his eyes snap to the open doorway, where Rhodey stands, older and marked with more age lines, but still just as handsome and sweet and amazing as the younger version Tony knows._ _

__“Honeybear!” Tony darts away from Riri and tackles Rhodey. Strong arms wrap around him, and he can feel Rhodey’s chest rumbling with laughter, but he doesn’t care. Rhodey is here and still in his life._ _

__“Hey, Tones.” Rhodey mumbles into his hair, hair that Tony really wishes he cleaned the motor oil from, or even got the tangles out of._ _

__“Ew.” Riri comments, raising a brow at them._ _

__“Don’t ‘ew’ your fathers,” Rhodey mock-scolds her, wagging a finger in her direction._ _

__“What?” Tony pulls back, eyes wide. “We’re…?”_ _

__“We’ve already started dating, right?” Rhodey asks, suddenly nervous, “Or are we still skirting around each other?”_ _

__“No,” Tony shakes his head, “You asked me out a while ago, I just didn’t think…”_ _

__“That we’d stick together?”_ _

__“That you’d stay.”_ _

__Rhodey’s brows furrow, a look of sadness and displeasure crossing his face, a look that Riri mirrors perfectly. “Did you think that we wouldn’t work? Or-”_ _

__Tony shakes his head, interrupting Rhodey, “No! No, just…” he shrugs before continuing in a softer voice, “You’re way out of my league, I thought… I thought you’d find someone better.”_ _

__Rhodey’s frown melts away, and he pulls Tony back into an even tighter hug, leaving a kiss on his forehead. “There’s no one better for me than you, Tones.”_ _

__They stay like that for a moment, Tony full of warmth and happiness that threatens to burst through his chest, and Rhodey plastering Tony as close to him as possible._ _

__“Aunt Pep wasn’t lying about how sappy you two are.”_ _

__“So much rudeness,” Tony mutters into Rhodey’s chest, “So much sass. I’m both heartbroken and incredibly proud.”_ _

__“She gets it from you.”_ _

__“Good,” Tony pulls away from Rhodey, setting his eyes on Riri, who looks to be older than him, which just tears his mind apart. “So, you’re my daughter.”_ _

__“Yep,” she nods._ _

__Tony reaches out a hand that she takes immediately, and says, “I’ve got about…” he makes a show of looking at his watch, “Twenty-one hours left before I get all old again. Wanna tell me how much cooler of a dad I am than Sourpatch here?”_ _

__Riri laughs, a bright, happy sound that makes Tony smile, and says, “I’d love to, dad.”_ _


End file.
